Hanna Solo
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia, muy, muy lejana...
1. Prólogo

**Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia, muy, muy lejana...**

**Star Wars**

**Episodio I**

**Hanna Solo**

**La Primera Orden resurge nuevamente de las cenizas, rondando cerca de La Resistencia con todas las ansias de verla destruida.**

**En manos de Kylo Ren como su Líder Supremo, no descansará hasta ver acabado al grupo que se empeña en crear una nueva generación de Jedis. Su objetivo es impedir que nuevos aprendices lleguen a manos de Luke Skywalker a toda costa.**

**Con el apoyo de la Nueva República, la General Leia Organa dirige una valiente Resistencia junto a Rey, con quien ha logrado restaurar la paz y la justicia en la galaxia por el momento, mientras están en un período de reclutamiento nuevo en manos de Poe Dameron y Finn.**

**Hanna Solo se ha convertido en una audaz y también, en la más joven piloto de La Resistencia. El pasado de su familia le precede pero eso no ha sido impedimento para sus convicciones. Una misión, sin embargo, le traerá consigo una serie de inconvenientes en la que deberá luchar consigo misma para recuperar la memoria y regresar a casa sana y salva.**

**La búsqueda de Hanna la llevará a encontrarse con nuevas y exóticas experiencias. El destino la empujará hacia las casualidades más impensables como conocer a su padre y el lado oscuro que aún lo mantiene prisionero...**


	2. 1

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo, el sol era abrazador sobre ella y la arena una silenciosa molestia. Sin embargo, eran un detalle mínimo comparado a su misión. La tercera de todas a las que había podido asistir siendo tan joven como un miembro activo de La Resistencia. No es como si hubiera podido librarse de todas formas de tal destino, no existían muchas opciones para elegir y mucho menos siendo ella.

La primera Orden había construido una base pequeña en las entrañas de N'zoth y habían sometido a sus habitantes, una raza conocida como genocida y violenta. Llegar al planeta había sido prácticamente un desafío, no ser detectados era una tarea por demás compleja, pero allí estaban esperando lo mejor como todas las veces.

—_Fuego _—escuchó en su oreja; inmediatamente su dedo hizo presión en el gatillo de su bláster y le siguieron otros prácticamente de todas las direcciones. Los _Stormtroopers_ cayeron como dominó, tomados completamente por sorpresa y, aunque habían empezado con un gran éxito, no significaba que contaran con ventajas. No se haría esperar el contraataque —. _Reporte de situación._

—Halcón Rojo uno, despejado —respondió asomando su muñeca a su boca —. Zona Oeste limpia, lista para entrar.

—_Entendido, Halcón Rojo, prosiga_ —desactivó su bláster como franco tirador y se lo colocó en la espalda. Tenía que bajar de la colina empinada en la que había estado oculta para juntarse con el resto del grupo. Tenían el tiempo contado, lo mejor era moverse con prisa y gran sigilo.

El punto de encuentro era cerca del centro de comando, a unos metros de la puerta principal a la cual debían a su vez abrirla antes de que enviaran más guardias. Debían infiltrarse a la base pequeña de la Primera Orden, rescatar a BB-8 y salir vivos si era posible. Su interior incluían numerosos hangares de naves, infraestructura de saneamiento, instalaciones para la guarnición de soldados de asaltos y un salón dedicado donde los oficiales usaban la conexión vía holograma.

Sencillo, hasta cierto punto.

—Hanna —ésta asintió a modo de saludo a su superior en cuanto llegó —. Esta es tu especialidad, ya sabes que hacer —el capitán de la operación le había lanzado un pequeño dispositivo que tomó en el aire y se acercó al panel de control rápidamente. Con gran agilidad ingresó un par de códigos; con la ausencia de un droide, Hanna había sido capaz de reemplazar uno sin problemas y era la razón por la que le permitían estar ahí realmente. De otra manera, la hubieran mantenido en la Zona Segura —. Protejan los flancos, ya casi puedo oírlos venir.

Las puertas cedieron a sus dedos segundos después. Para ello una tropa de _Stormtroopers_ comenzaban a asomarse por el pasillo con rapidez como lo había predicho el capitán sin siquiera tener ojos dentro del hangar.

—¡Cúbranse, debemos llegar al droide sin bajas! —se desplegaron con rapidez y comenzaron a enfrentarse al enemigo. El capitán comenzó a avanzar y los demás lo siguieron. Los pasillos eran laberínticos, pero C-3PO les había dado una grata ayuda con los planos de aquella base —. ¡Alpha negro a la derecha, Beta Azul al frente, recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo! —los hombres asistieron —. Halcón Rojo, síganme.

La General Organa miraba el tablero con su ceño levemente fruncido. Su gente estaba en una instalación peligrosa, nada le garantizaba que salieran con vida de allí, pero sabía que esa la única manera que tenían para avanzar con aquella lucha. Su nieta estaba allí, su corazón se oprimía de sólo pensarlo. Siempre anteponía el deber de lo personal, pero aquella niña había logrado doblegar ese lado feroz que cargaba la mayor parte de las veces. Todos los días se planteaba si había sido una buena idea dejar que participara en aquello que muchos encontraban como una locura.

No dejaba de aterrarle perder a alguien más en su vida. Ya había perdido suficiente.

—General —levantó su mirada de los puntos rojos del tablero y la dejó sobre Rey. Sabía que estaba allí por lo mismo, sólo era cuestión de mirarla para llegar a esa conclusión. Una madre, sin duda, sufría más que el resto. Prácticamente los enfrentamientos parecían el menor de sus problemas cuando eran conscientes que un pedazo de ellas mismas estaba en peligro —. ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

—Rey —saludó sonriéndole suavemente —. Sacaron a BB-8 —afirmó acercándose a la Jedi —, ella lo ha hecho bien. Ahora están intentando salir, sólo es cuestión de esperar que todo salga bien.

—Lo sé, la Primera Orden ha logrado expandirse a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. A veces creo que hacemos todo esto en vano.

—Para ser una Jedi, tienes bajas expectativas.

—No pedí serlo, sólo acepté mi destino —comentó con sinceridad —. No estaría aquí si no hubiera sido de esa manera —sabía que Rey estaba siendo dura consigo misma, aunque no existía una perturbación en su Fuerza. Era determinación y no sólo como una Jedi.

No era la primera vez que sentía algo distinto en él, siempre culpaba al lado luminoso por ello. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquello era diferente a esa conexión que había compartido alguna vez con su madre. Esa esencia familiar que buscaba cada vez que se había sentido solo siendo un niño. Un calor agradable que había terminado por odiar y que, a pesar de sus decisiones, extrañaba como nadie.

No había nada más que le molestase que ser contrariado por sus propias acciones. Eso le había traído muchos problemas, más de los que podría contar fácilmente.

—El líder Snoke, quiere verlo —Kylo Ren pasó su mano por su cara, rozando prácticamente sin pensarlo esa maldita cicatriz. Aunque tenue, siempre estaba allí recordándole un pasado agriculce...


	3. 2

-¡No los dejen escapar, quiero ese maldito droide! -el general de la base estaba colérico, sabía que si ese droide no volvía al lugar en el que estaba, sin lugar a dudas, su asqueroso fin. El líder Snoke estaba cada vez más demandante después del último error con la Starkiller. Uno más sería un desastre inevitable y un caos más que seguro.

Por otra parte Hanna había logrado salir ilesa del primer ataque, había tenido que separar de su grupo por órdenes directas del capitán y le había confiado a su vez a BB-8. El rescate había sido más que comprometedor y aún no lograba siquiera entender porqué.

Una vista simple se considera de un gran revuelo por un droide simple.

-¿El hangar? -preguntó a BB-8 que iba frenético detrás de ella. Se detuvo un instante en medio de tres pasillos diferentes, pero en ese momento de duda, el droide la pasó por al lado y ocupó el lugar de guía. Hanna tomó aire, antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr. -¡Oye espera!

Habían TIEs / IN alineados a lo largo y ancho de un extremo, se había aterrado de no haber sabido pilotar uno, si La resistencia no tenía el atrevimiento de usar naves enemigas como coartada. Y Poe Dameron había sido su maestro para ello, lo que tenía que pensar que ahora contaba con una suerte irrefutable.

Sin embargo, había una tropa de soldados de asalto. Al menos unos veinte haciendo guardia con esas bocinas sonando a su alrededor como advertencia de intrusos.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Sólo déjame pensar -sacó su bláster de su espalda y lo agarró con ambas manos. -Si fuera sensible a la Fuerza, sin duda una buena porción de suerte, estoy segura de eso. -Escuchó a BB-8 darle ánimos y ella solo pudo sonreír antes de escabullirse detrás de esas cajas negras con, si no se equivocaba, armas y herramientas. Debía eludir lo mejor que podría ser un Stroormtoper, aún si podría ser una gran tarea difícil.

\- _Oye tú_ -se giró inmediatamente hacia la voz robótica, uno de ellos estaba justamente detrás - _¡Aquí hay una de ellos! _-disparó con rapidez antes de que pueda hacer algo más estúpido. De repente terminó a rodearla como moscas; rodó por el piso eludiendo los ataques y disparó tres veces más dando con certera habilidad, antes de reincorporarse y salir corriendo a la nave preparada en el frente.

-¡BB-8, sube inmediatamente!

\- _¡ __Atrápenla __!_

\- _El escuadrón a caído, derribaron a uno de nuestros cazadores antes de poder siquiera rescatarnos_ -el mensaje llega con gran desaliento a La Resistencia, el capitán apenas tenía aliento para hablar y Leia sabía que estaba siendo dicho con las últimas fuerza -, _pero logré sacar a Solo del peligro, e-ella_ -se escuchó una tos forzosa y un quejido de dolor - _tiene al droide, solo espero que realmente haya logrado __sa __..._ -la comunicación se cortó sin más.

-Lo perdimos. -La General se apoyó sobre la mesa con una expresión de ira. La base había dejado en silencio mientras ella intentaba que las emociones no nublaran sus ideas.

-Rastreen a la piloto y envíen al mejor escuadrón que tengamos para un rescate inminente. Necesitamos ese droide cueste lo que cueste, ¿entendido? -dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, sabía que ella estaba viva, podría presentirlo.

Pesaba, pesaba ser la única con vida de su escuadrón. Era algo inevitable que esa sensación de amargura no existe en su interior; no lo había sabido hasta entonces, pues esas experiencias solo las había escuchado.

Parte de vivir La resistencia era hacer los sentimientos a un lado para tener un mínimo de éxito en la lucha. No mirar atrás, cumplir con el deber, dar _esperanzas_ a aquellos que los apoyaban. De eso se consideró, pues las bases que sostenía la contra parte de la Primera Orden, era simplemente la esperanza. Eso requiere ser suficiente motivación para seguir adelante, para no dar marcha atrás.

Hacer el bien con ciertos sacrificios.

Sin embargo, esperaba llegar a hacer siempre lo correcto. No desconocía su origen y sabía que más de un miembro de su familia había sido seducido por el Lado Oscuro. Parte de sus pesadillas era que Kylo Ren se presentara frente a ella, ofreciendo un lugar a su lado.

Apretó con fuerzas las palancas y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-Necesitamos otra nave, -murmuró arrugando su nariz con desprecio -me niego a seguir en esta cosa, y conozco el lugar perfecto para hacer un intercambio. -Informar al pequeño droide a su lado. -Odiaría sentir gusto por ella.


	4. 3

El Sector Mandalore se encontraba en el Borde Exterior, entre el Sector Ojoster y Phindar. Hanna había escuchado que allí se llevaban a cabo los más grandes negocios, entre los que se conocía, completamente ilegales; ocupado en su mayoría, por varias especies que tenían como única profesión el ser caza recompenza. Por supuesto, aquello tan solo era una excusa para manetener limpios sus nombres y linaje.

Algo que no hacían con gran éxito.

Fuera de ello, el fin de estar allí en ese instante era para deshacerse de aquella nave. Intentando, más bien, deseando, no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha; en esas condiciones no sería un gran problema, al menos esperaba que así fuera. Necesitaba salir lo más pronto que pudiera de ahí y regresar a la base.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible —se volvió a decir, el droide asintió mientras la seguía de cerca. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sus sensores se activaron de improvisto. Con seguridad, podía afirmar que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo, entre la muchedumbre de Mandalore, era difícil saber quién de todos los presentes —. BB-8, date prisa.

• • •

—Señor —el muchacho, frente a los ventanales de la Torre de control, se giró hacia atrás con interés—, tiene que ver esto —le hizo una seña a uno de los vigilantes para que saliera del lugar que ocupaba y se sentó él —. El almirante Ko'su ha enviado un archivo —en la pantalla comenzó a reproducirse el reciente arribo de una nave al planeta, minutos atrás —, es un TIE/IN de la Primera Orden, de él salió una muchacha con un droide.

—¿Y? No parecen ser más que otros idiotas que quieren vendernos basura del Imperio —con sus manos sostenía una taza con algún extraño y caliente líquido ámbar tradicional de Mandalore; mantenía una expresión perezosa, lejos de ser temible, en su rostro jovial. Era habitual que nunca nada le interesara por muy importante que sonara el asunto —. Jamás traen algo que valga la pena, sinceramente.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —detuvo las imágenes y agrandó la pantalla —. Es miembro de la Resistencia.

—No siento que eso cambie en algo, Hamma ya hemos hecho negocios con ellos —insistió con su desinterés llevando el borde de la taza a sus labios.

—Aclárame algo, ¿por qué aún no te golpeo? —volvió a mirar a la pantalla y buscó la rápidamente algo en ella —. Interceptamos un mensaje de la Primera Orden hace un par de días; el General Hux, reclama a un miembro de la Resistencia y _un droide_. No hace mucho que los rebeldes irrumpieron en una de sus bases —él suspiró, aún no del todo convencido —. Créeme, la recompenza es grande.

—Las razones y deseos por acabarse mutuamente de ambos bandos, no me interesan en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, los créditos ganados _legalmente,_ siempre son bienvenidos. Tenemos una reputación que cuidar ¿no? —Hamma sonrió complacido —. Y sólo porque pareces tener algún tipo de raro entusiasmo, dejaré que des el aviso a la Capital —se alejó de él y caminó nuevamente hacia el ventanal —. Que no los dejen salir de aquí —añadió, dando por acabada aquella conversación.

• • •

—Poe la encontrará —Rey dejó escapar un suspiro —. Confías en él ¿verdad?

—Sin duda. Pero no es lo que me preocupa —Finn frunció el ceño sin entender —. Tuve un sueño, una visión, un presentimiento —sacudió con la cabeza —, aún no sé cómo llamarle, sólo sé que vi a Kylo Ren cerca de Hanna. La oscuridad al rededor de ellos era... nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

—Hanna jamás nos dejaría —Rey levantó la mirada con angustia; no había forma de saber eso no exactitud y ambos lo sabían. Finn se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de los hombros cariñosamente —, tu hija es maravillosa y fuerte. No se dejará doblegar por lo que ha consumido parte de su familia. Estoy seguro de ello como nunca antes lo he estado en mi vida.


	5. 4

\- _¿Han visto este droide? Viene acompañado por un piloto de La Resistencia_ -Hanna se ocultó detrás de una de las tiendas y luego divide a una par de caza recompensas.

Se arrodilló frente a BB-8 y lo miró fijamente.

-Tengo un plan, pero debemos separarnos -murmuró vigilando a través de los agujeros del puesto de chatarra-. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -BB-8 respondió agitándose y ella le sonrió como habitualmente lo hizo -. Perfecto, pero debes escucharme -colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del droide. Su abuela le había enseñado a nunca subestimar a uno de ellos. Parte de los empeños de Leia Organa por educarla habían parecido siempre en vano. Sus decisiones la han llevado a convertirse en una más en La resistencia sin que lo hubiéramos evitado. Pero no todo se había perdido en el camino -. Si no nos encontramos, quiero que mantengas oculto hasta que llegue la ayuda. Mi abuela mandará sin duda alguna a Poe y él llegará, siempre lo hace. Buena suerte, mi querido amigo -se despidió antes de salir corriendo hacia las caza recompensas.

\- _¡Es ella, es ella no la dejen escapar! -_ BB-8 se perdió mirando un momento la situación y luego perdió el camino contrario.

La misión seguía en curso y no podía dejar que el plan fallara. No estaba entre su programación dejar que algo así sucediera.

... * ...

Poe aterrizó a las afueras de Madalorone, lejos de los radares de la Torre de vigilancia y lo suficientemente cerca para ir a un pastel en la gran ciudad de la Capital. Guardó su bláster en su cintura, sufrió su chaqueta y un pañuelo marrón descolorido con el cual cubrió la mitad de su rostro. No estaba en posición de llamar la atención y mucho menos de ser reconocido por los matones más peligrosos de la galaxia. Su prioridad era rescatar a Hanna Solo por encima de todo, o al menos esa había sido la orden de Leia Organa.

-Si me pagaran por esto -masculló subiendo una empinada callejuela-. Pero no, parece que debo tener el rostro de una niñera simpática que cuida niños por amor al oficio -se detuvo un momento al escuchar un sonido familiar, pero se encogió de hombros-. El próximo destino será el espacio, sin negociar -continuará su camino entre queja y queja.

\- _¡Ese droide, atrapen a ese maldito droide! _-Poe se giró inmediatamente, pero no había nadie a su alrededor.

Sé que si ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza después de tantas batallas pero las voces siguieron apareciendo. Notó que cada pared tenía respiraderos, estaban conectados con otros callejones haciendo que, a su vez, los ecos viajan por ellos provocando aquella espeluznante ilusión de tener a alguien cerca.

-Perfecto y ni siquiera tuve que sudar -miró hacia todas las partes y una vez que el mar seguro de que nadie lo notará realmente, pateó las rejas de los respiraderos y se metió por ellas con la rapidez de un vornskrs.

··· * ···

Los disparos pasaron muy cerca de ella mientras los esquivaba en su carrera. Teníamos que llevarlos más lejos lejos de BB-8, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubiesen interceptado y qué hubiéramos cruzado su mente, no fuera más que eso: un pensamiento simple. Chocó su espalda contra uno de los muros mientras sacaba su bláster. Pero, justo cuando se giraba para seguir con la persecución, las luces se apagaron para ella.

-Idiota -dijo uno de ellos golpeándolo en la cabeza -. Espero que recuerdes algo después de ese maldito golpe o te arreglé la cabeza.

-Lo hice con delicadeza, lo juro -comentó levantando sus manos en son de paz.

-Sí, como sea, ayúdame a cargarla -la tomaron de los pies y las manos -. Un escuadrón de asalto de la Primera Orden está aquí para llevársela. Espero que no despierte para entonces; la paga será menos por el droide perdido -mascullar mientras se coloca a la muchacha sobre una cápsula- y perder más créditos afectados nuestras cabezas en picas. No más errores de ahora en más.

-Prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima.

... * ...

Rey abrió los ojos, el corazón lo tenía oprimido. Suponía que ese era el dolor que corría cualquier madre al sentir tan lejos a sus hijos sin poder hacer nada más que pensarlo y consolar con la posibilidad de que esté a salvo, pesar de las desventajas que corrían. Por su culpa, todas y cada una de las misiones de La Resistencia se ponían en peligro y en los últimos quince años, la vida de su propia hija.

Pero aquella era la única manera que tenía para tener algo de esperanzas.

-Te ha llevado tiempo regresar a mí -Rey caminó hacia uno de los muebles que rodeaba a Kylo Ren y se apoyó en él. Este se giró mientras se quitaba su casco -. ¿Ya no te divierte La Resistencia? La propuesta aún sigue en pie.

-Capturaron a una de los nuestros -dijo ella obviando su sarcasmo, él por su parte la determinada con frialdad. Siempre _intenta_ sus sentimientos no se interpusieran entre ambos. Aunque aún no descubría a quién de los dos estaba protegiendo aquella actitud -. Es muy importante.

-No hay reportes de alguien capturado -respondió sin más -. Sólo que el insufrible Poe Dameron se llevó el maldito droide que necesitábamos, pero eso ya lo sabías -se dejó caer uno de los lujosos sillones-. Lamento que después de un largo tiempo no tenga las respuestas que necesitas.

-Ben ...

-No me llames así -masculló colocándose de pie mientras su dedo enguantado la apuntaban directamente-. Ben está muerto, estoy de harto de que sigas insistiendo. Si ya terminaste, vete. En este momento no estoy interesado en encontrar, pero estoy claro que sé lo que haré y cumpliré con mi misión tarde o temprano.

-Ya lo veremos. Sé que aún hay bondad en tu corazón y si esta es la manera para que recapacites, lo aceptaré.

Kylo Ren iba a refutar aquello que, con tanto ahínco, la chatarrera afirmaba cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse. Sin embargo, ella había roto la conexión con ambos dejándole nuevamente un vacío que odiaba con todo su ser.

-Quiero los reportes de Mandalore -pidió por el intercomunicador de su muñeca-. Envíalos a mis aposentos inmediatamente.

Rey no había hecho contacto con él después de tantos años por nada. Un mensaje encriptado tenía y algo escondía. La había sentido perturbada e incluso angustiada.


End file.
